Black Belt Karate
__TOC__ Face Hidaka Sensei's mechanical training dummies in this game of reflex. Practice makes perfect, as higher accuracy and faster reaction time improves your score! Visit the dojo in the community center to find out more! Guide The goal of the game is to block your opponent from hitting you while you try to hit them. Belts are earned as you play and perform a series of tasks required for each belt as well as maintaining your health, fitness, intelligence , and civics stats. With each belt comes a greater number of plays and an increasing number of hits and blocks in a faster time required as you advance. The hits and blocks information is as follows: The stats information is as follows: Finally, the % 'credit' you get for your classes decreases as your belt levels increase. For example when you have a yellow belt and going for orange you get 16.5% per game that you play but when you are at the brown belt going for black belt you get 1.5% for each game that you play. Each belt requires 100% training along with all other prerequisites in order to go onto the next. Finally, you must complete a task for each belt. The tasks are as follows: 'White Belt' :Purchase a Gi at the toy store which can be found here. 'Yellow Belt' :Send a "Thank You" card to robertjwilliams. :#Go to the Post Office which can be found here. :#Select "Send a Greeting" or click here. :#Select "Thank You" as the card category or click here. :#Select one of the two "Thank You" cards. :#Make sure you do not change the name in the "From" drop down box. In the "To" box, type in robertjwilliams just as it's written. There shouldn't be any capital letters, spaces, or punctuation in the name. There are several people who registered with that name but the correct one is robertjwilliams. :#Finally click the "Send Greeting!" button. Once you've sent the card it should notify you that your task has been completed successfully. 'Orange Belt' :Capture a picture of Sylvie in Sylvane Lake. :#You must get a camera. You can purchase one from the Home Entertainment Superstore which can be found here or from a yard sale and leave it in your inventory. DO NOT put it in your house or it will not take the picture for you. :#You must visit Sylvane Lake which can be found here while Sylvie is out. It will take the picture for you and should notify you that you have completed the task. 'Green Belt' :Find the Sensei's cousin's watch in the Colhurst Tunnels. There are three hidden tunnel chambers that could contain the watch. They can be accessed by following these directions: :#Enter the tunnels, make a right turn and go to the dead end. There is a rock on the wall that is clickable. Click that rock and it will take you into the 1st hidden chamber. :#Upon entering the tunnels go straight ahead and keep going until you reach a place where you have to turn either left or right. There will be a small rock on the wall that is clickable. That will let you into the 2nd hidden chamber. :#Follow the directions to chamber #2 but turn left when you reach the left or right choice. Go straight until you reach a point where you must turn right. Turn right and the wall in front of you will again have a clickable rock. Click that rock and it will let you into the 3rd chamber. :NOTE: The watch is not buried. It will be just lying on the floor of one of the hidden chambers 'Blue Belt' :Take a quiz about past events in Millsberry. The quiz consists of 20 questions and can be quite challenging, but all the answers you need can be found in past issues of the Millsberry Gazette. To view past issues click here. Once you manage to get 100% on the test your task will be complete. 'Brown Belt' :Fish in Peabody Park pond to find the Sensei's cousin's lost ring, wallet and camera. This is one of the easier tasks, but it can sometimes take a bit of time. :#Go Downtown or click here. :#Click on Peabody Park or click here. :#Click on the sign that says "Fishing Season Open" that will take you to the fishing area of the pond or click here. :#Click the sign for Bobby's Bait Shack or click here to purchase the a fishing pole and bait if you not already have some. :#Purchase your fishing pole and or bait. :#Return to the pond and start fishing. :If you get lucky you may get all three items immediately. If you don't, be patient and just keep trying. Eventually you will get the items. :Make sure you keep track of the items you do find (meaning the ring, wallet and the camera) because it will not notify you that the task is complete after you have caught the third item. :Here are pictures of the three items: 'Black Belt' :Grow and prune a bonsai tree that was given to you by the sensei. This is actually easier than it sounds. The sensei will give you a poster showing what the bonsai tree should look like and there is a book in the bookstore entitled Caring for a Red Leaf Bonsai that also provides some helpful hints. The tree will show at the bottom of the "My Place" screen below your trophies. The best advice I can give you here is to wait until it grows all three tufts of leaves before you even think about pruning it. That way you can ensure 100% that you have not over-pruned it. I would prune it once and visit the dojo to see if the Sensei says the tasks is complete. If she doesn't say it is complete prune it again and re-visit the dojo. Be sure to not over-prune your tree or you will remove the tufts of leaves altogether. :It takes a few weeks for the tree to grow to the proper shape so don't despair if it seems like a slow process. :Here are pictures of the tree and the Bonsai poster: Once you have completed all these you are now officailly a black belt in karate. Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fitness